Find Out
by Pinkueuphoria
Summary: Kuroko invita a Aomine a venir a su casa, pero alguien les interrumpe en miedio de la 'tarea'. ONE SHOT. LEMON.


Pareja: Aokuro (Aomine x Kuroko)

Kuroko no Basket pertenece a **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**.

Contiene lemon.

Basado en un post que vi en tumblr sobre Aomine y Kuroko siendo pillados _in fraganti_.

* * *

Aomine estaba tumbado en la cama de su habitación. Pasaba las hojas de una revista con un especial de Horihata Mai con una expresión aburrida. Sí, estaba aburrido. Era viernes por la tarde y no tenía nada mejor que hacer que leer una revista porno que ya había visto cientos de veces.

El joven dejó la revista en la mesilla. Bostezó y cerró los ojos.

_'¿Qué estará haciendo Tetsu ahora?'_

Últimamente Kuroko era lo único en lo que pensaba día y noche. Y es que desde que empezaron a salir unos meses antes, Aomine se había obsesionado con el peliazul. Bueno, él estaba fascinado por su sombra desde antes de que empezaran a salir, pero no fue hasta que se acostaron por primera vez cuando empezó a tener el deseo de estar con el menor a todas horas. Su actividad hormonal le hacía quererle en todo momento.

Instintivamente miró a su móvil, que se encontraba encima del escritorio, y pensó en llamar a su novio.

_'Quizás le apetezca jugar un partido...' _Se levantó de la cama.

Y, como si fuera telepatía, el móvil sonó. Era Kuroko.

-Ahora mismo pensaba en llamarte.

El menor sonrió al otro lado de la línea.

-Ven a mi casa, Aomine-kun.

El pulso de la pantera se aceleró. Si Kuroko le invitaba a su casa no era desde luego para hacer galletas.

-¿Están tus padres Tetsu?

-Están en un viaje de negocios.

-Voy enseguida. - Colgó con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

Aomine guardó su móvil en el bolsillo, escondió la revista debajo de su cama y salió de su habitación. Bajó las escaleras saltándoselas de dos en dos.

-¿A dónde vas con esas prisas Daiki? - Le preguntó su madre.

-Voy a casa de Testu. - Dijo mientras se ponía las zapatillas,

-Entonces hoy no vendrás tampoco a cenar - Alzó una ceja. El moreno le sonrió. - Está bien. - Suspiró. - Pero usa protección.

El chico la la miró con las mejillas rojas y una expresión de enfado, pero ella ya había vuelto a la cocina. Una semana después de empezar a salir con Kuroko, Aomine confesó a su familia su homosexualidad, que fue biné recibida. Aunque a veces se pasaban de tolerantes, en especial su madre que se empeñaba en hablar del tema del sexo como su fuera lo más normal del mundo. A la pantera le irritaba ese comportamiento, no le gustaba hablar con su madre de sus aventuras sexuales. Al menos su padre lo trataba con más indiferencia y no preguntaba _quien hacía de pasivo _o cosas por el estilo.

La familia de su sombra también supo de la homosexualidad de su hijo poco después de que empezaran a salir. Aomine no sabía mucho sobre los padres de Kuroko. Ambos estaban casi siempre fuera por viajes de negocios y no los solía frecuentar. Lo cual también era una ventaja porque así tendrían un sitio donde disfrutar de su intimidad. Lejos de la curiosidad de su madre.

El moreno llegó a la casa del peliazul casi sin aliento. Llamó a la puerta y poco después apareció el menor con una sonrisa.

-Has llegado pronto Aomine-kun.

-No podía esperar más para verte. - El mayor se inclinó para besar al otro.

La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos y fueron hasta el salón, donde el moreno empujó a su sombra en el sofá para volverle a besar. Su lengua recorría con ansia la boca del menor, que agarró el cuello de su luz para atraerlo más. Aomine metió sus manos por debajo de la camiseta del otro, masajeando su pálido abdomen, haciéndole temblar.

El peliazul se separó de la boca de su luz para deshacerse de su camiseta y sus pantalones. La pantera aprovechó e hizo lo mismo. Seguidamente se inclinó para besar el cuello del otro y a continuación llevó una mano a la erección del menor para masajearla.

-Ah... - Kurokogimió al sentirlasmanosdelotroensu_s _genitales_._

Al menor le encantaban las sensaciones que le producía tener a su luz masturbándole, pero también quería hacer sentir bien al otro. Puso las manos en los hombros del moreno para apartarle. El mayor se sentó en el sofá, sonriendo porque sabía lo que venía. Kuroko se puso de rodillas en el suelo, llevando su mano al bóxer del otro para quitárselo.

El menor pasaba su lengua desde la base hasta la punta mientras masajeaba los testículos de su luz. Aomine empezó a jadear. A continuación, el menor introdujo el glande de su compañero en su boca. El mayor cerró los ojos y llevó sus manos al pelo celeste para indicarle que siguiera. Kuroko había mejorado mucho su técnica en los últimos meses, para el placer del otro que aún recordaba con _mucho _dolor la primera vez. Pero su final estaba cerca, así pues Aomine apartó a su sombra y con una caricia en la mejilla le indicó que subiera al sofá de nuevo.

El peliazul se sentó en el regazo de su luz y comenzaron a besarse de nuevo. La pantera agarró el culo del menor y empezó a recorrerlo con sus manos. Kuroko gimió entre los besos y, sin poder aguantar más, Aomine empujó a su sombra en el sofá, quedando encima de él, abriendo sus piernas.

-Espera Aom-

-Lo sé, lo sé. - El mayor se inclinó para coger su camiseta y sacar un condón del bolsillo. - Aquí lo tengo. - Abrió el envoltorio y procedió a colocárselo. - Voy a meterla.

El peliazul solo asintió. El moreno usó una de sus manos para poner una rodilla del menor apoyada en su hombro y con la otra se ayudaba para penetrarle. La respiración de Kuroko se volvió aún más agitada y nerviosa, a pesar de haber hecho esto muchas veces.

-Ya está... - Jadeo. - Voy a moverme Tetsu. - Se inclinó para besarle suavemente.

El menor cerró los ojos al empezar a sentir el movimiento en su interior. Aomine iba despacio al principio, sabía que tenía que controlarse por mucho que le costará, hasta que su sombra se ajustara y se pudiera permitir ir más rápido.

-Ngh... - Gimió el menor.

Ahí estaba, la pantera sabía que ya había empezado a disfrutarlo y se animó a aumentar la velocidad.

-Ahh... Aomine-kun más.

-Tetsu... - Gimió en su oído. A Kuroko esto solo lo calentaba más.

El moreno empezó a embestir con mayor fuerza y rapidez, sabiendo que esto era lo que ambos buscaban. El peliazul recibió de buena gana aquellas embestidas y se dejó llevar por las olas de placer que le enviaban. Tanto que, sin darse cuenta, empezó a mover las caderas al ritmo de de las penetraciones del otro.

-¡Ah! ¡Aomine-kun m-más fuerte! - Y así lo cumplió. Kuroko podía ser una persona tranquila, pero cuando se trataba de sexo era todo lo contrario.

-Tetsu... Testu... Ah... - Repetía su nombre una y otra vez.

La habitación se lleno de gemidos y jadeos. Aprovechaban que estaban solos para desahogarse sin preocupaciones. Aomine seguía penetrándole con fuerza, casi sin cuidado. Obviamente no quería lastimarle pero era algo que tanto a Kuroko como a él les encantaba; el sexo duro y poco delicado.

-Ah-Aomine-kun – Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le miró a los ojos. - T-te quiero Aomine-kun. - Aunque también tenían sus momentos empalagosos.

El moreno le besó posesivamente mientras le seguía embistiendo. Seguidamente bajo su boca a cuello de su sombra para morder y chupar, al tiempo en el que este echaba su cabeza hacia atrás. Kuroko no paraba de gemir, quizás fue por eso por lo que no la oyó venir.

Aomine sintió su orgasmo explotar y derramarse, por lo que no se dio cuenta de que su sombra había dejado de mover las caderas y de gemir su nombre.

-¡Mamá! - Gritó el menor. El moreno se percató de que esto estaba _muy _mal y totalmente fuera de contexto. Así pues levanto la cabeza para encontrarse con una mujer de mediana edad con el rostro algo descompuesto.

-Mierda. - Susurra el mayor al ver a la madre de su novio allí plantada.

Con unos impresionantes reflejos, Kuroko empujó a Aomine en el sofá. Ambos de levantaron de él y se taparon con las ropas que ellos mismos había dejado allí tiradas unos minutos antes. Aunque el moreno se tambaleaba debido al fuerte orgasmo. Madre e hijo se miraban en silencio con una expresión de tristeza y vergüenza mezcladas. Hasta que el menor se calma un poco y decide romperlo.

-¿Y el viaje? - Dijo con una voz tan serena que asustó al propio Aomine.

-Ha sido cancelado. Tu padre está aparcando el coche.

La pantera tragó saliva. En toda su vida no había vivido un momento tan incómodo. La madre de Kuroko le miró, con fuego en los ojos, entonces se percató de sobraba.

-Debería irme. - Dijo mientras empezaba a vestirse.

-Si eres tan amable. - Habló la mujer con la misma voz serena.

Antes de salir por la puerta del salón, Aomine se gira para preguntarle a su novio:

-¿Te llamo después?

Kuroko le mira y asiente.

Cuando sale por la puerta, el moreno toma una fuerte inspiración, como si no hubiera respirado desde que vio a esos ojos azules mirándole desde la puerta. Aomine se pierde en sus pensamientos sobre cómo le está yendo a su sombra.

-¿Ya te vas?

La pantera se da la vuelta y se encuentra con el padre de Kuroko sonriéndole, ajeno a lo que acaba de ocurrir en su propio salón.

-Sí señor. - Le sonríe de vuelta y sale pitando de allí.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto? - Le preguntó su madre al ver a su hijo entrar por la puerta.

Aomine no respondió. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué la madre de Kuroko les había pillado en la mitad de la faena? Siguió su camino a su habitación con el mismo rostro nervioso y pálido con el que había salido de la casa de su novio.

-Oye respóndeme cuando te pregunto. - El moreno cerró la puerta de su cuarto antes de poder escucharla.

Aomine se tira encima de su cama. No puede dejar de darle vueltas a lo que acababa de ocurrir.

_'¿Estará Tetsu enfado?'_

Entonces se acuerda de que tienen una llamada pendiente. Saca su móvil y marca su número.

-Hey Tetsu.

-Hola Aomine-kun.

-¿Cómo ha ido todo? - Pregunta nervioso.

-Algo mejor de lo que esperaba.

**…**

La puerta de la entrada se cerró y madre e hijo se quedaron mirándose como hasta ahora. Kuroko decidió que al menos debería disculparse.

-Mamá yo-

-No tranquilo. - Le cortó. - No tienes que darme explicaciones. Es tu novio y es normal que cuando nosotros no estemos hagáis... Bueno eso. Pero me gustaría que lo hicierais en tu habitación y no en mi salón.

-Lo siento mamá. No volverá a pasar.

-Gracias. - Suspiró. - Y ahora vete a darte una ducha, tu padre está a punto de entrar y prefiero que no se entere de esto.

-Descuida. - El peliazul recogió su ropa y el preservativo usado y se fue corriendo a su cuarto.

**…**

_-_Y eso es lo que ha pasado. - Concluyó.

El mayor se quedó pensado unos segundos y al final dijo:

-¿Entonces no vamos a volver a hacerlo en el sofá?

-¿Eso es lo único que te preocupa? - Dijo con enfado.

-¡No! Quiero decir que... Bueno todo está bien y tu madre no se ha enfadado. Y tú, ¿estás enfadado? Conmigo digo.

-Claro que no. - Aomine suspiró de alivio. - Pero ahora me da vergüenza mirar a mi madre.

-Eso son solo las primeras semanas. Dentro de unos meses te reirás al recordarlo.

-Sí. - Sonrío. Desde luego su luz sabía cómo hacerle sentir mejor. - Oye Aomine-kun...

-¿Qué pasa?

-Preferiría que esto se quedara en una anécdota entre mi madre, tú y yo ¿vale?

-¡Por supuesto! ¡No se lo iba a contar a nadie!

-Pues entonces Kise-kun debe de tener escondida una cámara en nuestra ropa porque siempre se entera de todo lo qué hacemos y de cómo lo hacemos.

-Bastardo... ¿Te lo ha dicho él verdad? - No podía creer que ese imbécil le hubiera traicionado.

-No. Me lo dijo Midorima-kun, a quien se lo dijo Momoi-san, a quien se lo dijo Murasakibara-kun, a quien se lo dijo Kise-kun.

-¡Hijo de puta! ¿Es qué se lo ha ido contando a todo el equipo o qué? - Casi tira el móvil de la frustración.

_-_Akashi-kun aún no lo sabe. - Hizo una pausa. - Creo.

-¡No le voy a volver a contar nada a ese gilipollas!

-La culpa es tuya por hablar a la gente de eso. - Frunció el ceño. - Se más discreto de ahora en adelante por favor.

-Sí... ¿Estás enfadado Tetsu? - Su voz era de preocupación. No quería que su sombra se enfadará con él, aunque obviamente estaba totalmente justificado.

-Un poco. No me gusta que hables de eso a la gente. Es algo privado.

-Te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer. - Dijo con un tono serio.

-Está bien. - Sonrió. - Voy a colgar Aomine-kun. Adiós.

-Adiós. - Cortó la llamada.

Aomine abre el correo y le manda un mensaje a Kise.

_No te pienso volver a contar nada imbécil ¬_¬_

Unos minutos más tarde recibe la respuesta.

_Aominechiiii lo sientooo ;A;_

* * *

Creo que la madre de Aomine me quedó un poco fujoshi xD

Review _please_ ?


End file.
